Lies
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Why are you saying 'sorry? can even 'sorry' make things better? Can 'sorry' make you come back to me? 'Sorry' can't heal my heart from this...


**LIES**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's property**

**Waring: Miss typo, OOC, Wrong grammar, True Story**

* * *

**October 1st 2012**

That day, is the best day of my life. That's because my crush asked me to meet her this afternoon at Magnolia Town Park. I can't describe my feeling that time! I have a feeling for her almost 2 years now! And she asked me on a date! Well, the reason I adore her not because her face nor her background but because her kindness, her sweet smile, everything about her, and for me she is more than perfect.

I can't stop thinking about her. I went to park that afternoon. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and I can't hide my feeling anymore! If I died today, I will rest in peace!

I looked around to search her, but there's no sign of her yet. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Easy boy! You must look cool!" I said smiled to myself.

"Gray! Sorry, I'm late!" There's a sweet voice called me and yeah, that's her. Her body warps in her white jacket and jeans and her blond hair dancing with the wind, she is Lucy Heartfillia, my best friend and my crush. "I hope you didn't wait to long." I shook my head and smiled at her, "nope! Just got here."

We sat on the bench and chatted for awhile. We laughed together and a joking together. I felt joy in my heart, because seeing her smile and her laugh. "Hey, you know, the reason I asked you to meet me here?" she suddenly asked while looking at the sky. I looked at her with question look, and I can't believe my eyes! She is blushing!

**Deg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deg**

Ugh! Stupid heartbeat! Why are you so loud! She might hear you! "Gray, actually...I..." She looked at me with her honey brown eyes and red face.

"I like you!" she said make my heartbeat stopped. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. "W-well, I-I know t-that we are best friend, b-but…" She sighed, "I have this feeling…its okay if you don't like me back, I just…" She stood up and ready to go but I pulled her hand, still not looked straight at her.

"I like you too, Lucy." I said half whispered.

I looked up and met her honey brown eyes, "I like you, I really do. B-But I don't have any courage to s-said it..." We faced each other for a couple times and we laughed together, laughing at our self who don't have any courage to tell the truth…

And since that day, **we tried to be honest to each other and to our self.**

* * *

"Gray! Morning!" she waved at me when me met at station. Since we study at different university, we can't meet so often.

But things are going well, that's the important thing. She holds my hand along the way. And I don't mind with that. Seeing her smile and know that she just fine it's more than enough to make me happy.

"So, see you this afternoon?" I said before we went to out university. "I'll call you, okay?" she said then kissed my left cheek and ran to her university. I smiled a bit and waved good bye at her and back to my university that not that far from hers.

This is become out habits, meet after college, grab dinner together and meet at the station next morning. Maybe this is not kind of sweet things that couples usually do but I enjoy this.

But, there's always a hard time during a relationship. "Hey, just call me back if you get this message, okay?" I hang up the phone and sighed at myself. Lucy hasn't called me for 2 days now, well I can just come over but she doesn't allow me to come. We just met at station but never meet again after college.

A week before our first anniversary…there's no news from her. If we met she will just, like someone else. "Lucy, where have you been?" I asked when I met her. She looked guilty, "s-sorry. I have so much assignment that I must done." I sighed, "At least you can give me a call." She looked down, avoiding eye contact with me.

* * *

3 days from that day, she called me and asked me to meet her at park. It's been awhile but there's something bothering me...

I went there and saw her "Gray…I have something to say."nI raised an elbow, feeling something bad will happen. "I guess…we are not working."

There! I knew it, soon or late this day will come…but still, it's break my heart. I took step back from her, "G-Gray, I'm sorry. B-But, I just…sorry…" I grip my teeth. "It's okay…I knew it since long time. Your mistaken your feeling right?"

She looked at me with surprised face. "You thought that you like me but actually you just _'like'_ me…" I don't know why she is crying? I'm the one who broken here. "Sorry…" she said again, I smiled at her. Smiling good bye as her ran and left me.

I stood there, alone. "Why you said_ 'sorry'_? Can _'sorry'_ make things better? Make you come back to me? _'Sorry'_ can't heal my heart, Lucy…" Maybe, skies are feel _sorry_ for me, that's why skies suddenly cry. I looked up, "good thing it's raining now…" I felt my tears came out but it got hide cause rains…

"All of this time…we are just** lying**…" I sobbed a bit but tried to laugh at it, Flashback just played it self… about all the things that we did.

"Damn it! What's up with me?! Hahahha! Idiot!" My tears just don't want to stop rolling down. "Why it feels so hurt?" I asked myself, still standing under this rain…

"G-Gray, i-is that you?" There's a voice behind me. I looked at that voice and saw a girl. She is tall with scarlet hair; she is my childhood friend, Erza Scarlet. "Hey, you are all wet. Come here! " She ran to me and pulled me under her umbrella. "Are you okay?" I smiled a bit.

**"I'm fine. No need to worry."**

I guess…

I'm used to all lying things…

* * *

This is my first GaryLu FF, I'm sorry if I made a mistake there...

and yeah, this is from true story, like you all know not all love story have a happy ending...

I made this for my best friend, she is having a hard time. But I know she will past it, wish all the best for her..

And thank you for reading my story guys, please don't forget to review!

Peace! :D


End file.
